Hey Finn
by Everliah
Summary: I stare at the girl sitting next to me; her brown hair is loose and blowing gently in the wind. I sigh and pull my eyes away. No matter what, she isn't the girl I saved six years ago from drowning. She isn't the girl I mentored in the Games. She isn't the girl I used to laugh and joke around with. She isn't the girl I fell in love with. But at the same time, she is. I own nothing.


Screaming. It was the first thing I heard. My eyes shot open and I immediately clambered to my feet, looking around for the source. It took me a while to realise that the sound was not coming from the beach or the village just behind me, but from the water. I frowned, running closer to the lapping waves. The sun, watchful and florescent, was perched on its spot in between the two mountains on the other side of the lake. It cast a dull pastel orange glow on the normally blue surface and gleamed, blinding me as my eyes scanned the water for any sign of a struggle.  
"Help! Help! She can't swim! Someone help her! Annie! Annie?!" I heard a woman sob desperately and I found her, leaning over the edge of a small rowing boat. She was dressed in a pale green dress and was waving her arms frantically, in a futile attempt at getting someone's attention. 'Not futile,' I thought to myself, as I waded into the lake. I could see a commotion, white froth and bubbles billowing outwards from a disturbance in the water. 'The girl, Annie or something.'  
Without a seconds thought, I took a deep breath and dived in. I was submerged in a cool, refreshing blanket; and I wanted nothing more than to just float placidly along. But I couldn't. The water did not seem welcoming at all today, instead of the bluey-greenish colour it was usually tinted with, all I could see was black. Closing in on all sides. Reaching out and trying to suffocate me. I felt something kick my side and swam for the surface, taking a deep breath of air as I broke it. There she was, struggling and crying, gasping and sobbing, as she tried to stay afloat. I paddled towards her, making sure to keep my head above the water, and reached out. She instinctively flailed back before whipping her head round to look at me. Her denim dress had been dyed darker thanks to the wetness of the water and her hair was matted together and idly drifting behind her. Her eyes were striking though. Two glassy green orbs with long congealed eyelashes and hints of blue and grey and brown in them. They were filled with pain and downright terror. 'She looks like a mermaid,' I thought distractedly to myself. 'A fallen mermaid.'  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts as another scream rippled through the air. I grabbed her arm, pulling her close and she stopped moving. 'That was good,' I thought. 'Now she won't end up kicking me in unwanted places.'  
I turned her onto her back and, keeping one hand on the top of her arm, used the other to propel us forward. When we both make it back to shore, I stood up quickly, gently dragging her away from the water. No doubt she's had enough of it for today. I moved to sit behind her and softly adjusted her to rest in the middle of my knees.  
"You're okay. I've got you. I've got you. It's alright. Shh. Shh. It's alright, you're safe now. I promise." I rubbed her arms soothingly, attempting to get some warmth into her pale frozen skin. I heard her teeth chattering and saw the bluish tinge to her lips. After a few minutes of this, she slowly relaxed in my grip and I noticed her eyes drooping steadily to close.  
I panicked. I'd just saved this girl from drowning, not realising she could have easily caught pneumonia in the chilly depths of the sea-water lake. I spun her around to face me and touched her cheek. Ice-cold. I rapidly looked around, hoping to spot a sign of life. I might have been able to swim her back to shore but your body mass was lighter in water due to the density or something or other; I knew I couldn't carry this girl all the way back to the village.  
I was broken out of my reverie by a small laugh from somewhere below me. My head snapped down and I winced. Her eyes were open and she was stifling her laughter. I gaped, not caring that I looked like a fish out of water, despite feeling like one.  
"But you- you were- you closed your eyes! I thought you had-" I broke off. Probably not the best idea to start telling someone you thought they were dead in your arms. She giggled again and I felt my mouth pulling up at the edges also.  
"No, silly. I just nearly drowned. Of course I'm tired!" She tapped my noise like you would do to a disobedient pup that wasn't learning any of the tricks you were trying to teach him.  
"I thought you had died..." So much for not telling her.  
"No," she began softly, shaking her head. "Thank you..."  
"I couldn't just let you drown, Annie." Her eyes widened and she cocked her head to one side, regarding me with curious green eyes.  
"How do you know my name?" I chuckled and gauged her reaction as what I said next registered.  
"I heard your mama shouting it." Her mouth dropped almost comically open before she leapt to her feet, wet hair flying everywhere.  
"I have to go!" She cried, squinting into the sunlight. She scoured the beach for a few more seconds before she saw the slender figure of a woman running towards us. Her eyes lit up with recognition.  
"Mama!" She set off running towards the figure who had started getting closer to us before stopping and turning to look at me. "Thank you again Fish Boy?"  
"Fish Boy?" I asked, amused and slightly offended.  
"Yes," she grinned. "Fish Boy. I don't know your formal name and you saved me in the water and swam really fast so I called you Fish Boy! What is your name, Fish Boy?"  
"Finnick" I supplied for her.  
"Finnick." She repeated, smiling, testing the word on her tongue before continuing her sprint. Pausing only to shout back, "I prefer Fish Boy!" I watched the two join together, embracing, moulding into one black silhouette. I sighed, biting my lip slightly. 'Fish Boy.' If it had been anyone else, I would have complained and hated it. But coming from Annie, I think I could tolerate it. At least for a while.


End file.
